


Café

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flirting, Food, Holding Hands, Memories, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Nadine and Lisette have lunch in the Skeever, and talk about their favourite thing: Breton cuisine.





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Syllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllis) for her delicious Winking Skeever tomato bread chapter in her fic. I had to add a nod to it here.

“Gods, this bread is good,” Nadine enthused, grabbing another slice and spreading it liberally with butter. “Need to ask Corpulus for the recipe.”

Lisette smiled. “You’ll be lucky if he gives you it. The Skeever's tomato bread is half the reason the doors are still open, I think.” She took a long swig of mead before glancing at the platter, sizing up the veritable feast in front of them. Her fork moved to a piece of seared slaughterfish, skewering the meat and placing it on her plate. “Vinius family secret, apparently.”

Nadine debated whether to go for the slice of Eidar or the salmon for her bread. She took both, stacking them on top precariously. “I’m not a competitor, I just want to bake some bread when I’m staying with friends.” With reckless abandon, she took a bite of her makeshift sandwich, savouring each distinct flavour dancing merrily across her tongue. “Mmm, although it might be nice to be a chef, making food in a tavern or inn somewhere. I do miss the bakeries back home.”

Lisette gazed wistfully, tucking her white-blonde hair behind her ear. “It’s been so long since I left High Rock. I can barely remember it.”

“Where were you from?” asked Nadine.

“Wayrest. My parents moved to Skyrim when I was a child, so the only things I really remember are big, towering spires and walls. And grass so green it sparkled like emeralds.” Lisette gazed into her tankard. “It doesn’t feel real anymore. Just like something I read in a book, or heard in a bard’s tale.”

Nadine's hand reached out, fingers brushing Lisette’s that still curled around her mug. “I had no idea you’d lived in Skyrim so long. You still have such an adorable Breton accent.”

Lisette grinned. “Charmer.” Her fingers interlocked with Nadine's as her other hand reached for a crostata. “My parents still cooked everything they would back in Wayrest, though. Stews, cakes, galettes…” Lisette bit into the pastry, humming with delight. “My family’s signature dish was Kouign-amann. Practically required an entire farm’s worth of butter to make the thing, but it was delicious.”

“Sweet Sanguine, please tell me you have the recipe.” Nadine’s mouth watered. “I’ll trade you the secrets to the Rielle Potage le Magnifique for it. And I told my mother I’d take that to my grave.”

Lisette smiled, caressing Nadine's thumb with her own. “Deal.”

 


End file.
